Castle's Bet
by castlegirl96
Summary: Set at about mid season 4. Since that is when they are supposed to together, this is my way of doing it. I had all these ideas in my head and just recently thought they would make a good story. Criticize all you want,but rude comments will be deleted.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bet - A Castle Fanfiction**

_This is my first fanfiction, so no mean comments please. Critisim is okay though. I know this chapter is completly based on the case, but its setting up for what i'm going to do. I personally don't like stories all about the case but trust me, it gets better next chapter! And no, I don't own the characters, nor will I ever._

**Chapter 1**

"Where are we on Mich's aliby?" Beckett asked walking to her desk with Castle following her.

"He was at a party on the corner of 4th and Lex. We are wating for security camera footage," Esposito responded.

"Alright. What do we know about his brother?"

"He didn't do it," Castle quickly remarked as he sat down at his usual seat.

"And how can you be so sure?" Beckett asked as she quickly turned to look at him.

"He's a distraction. The killer has made him look innocent so that he is safe."

"Ah, and how do we know the killer knows Mich's brother?"

"Uh, he...um..."

"Exactly." Beckett smiled. Castle had great ideas that occasionally led them to the killer but at other times, they didn't make so much sense.

"Hey Beckett, we got something," Detective Kevin Ryan shouted from his desk.

Beckett got up from her desk and walked over the Ryan's where him and Esposito were standing. Castle followed, curious to see if his theory could be true. On his computer screen was a man's picture.

"Now he looks menacing," Castle stated.

Esposito gave him a look before stating, "Rob Bowerman. Our vic called him the day she was murdered."

"Let's go talk to him," Beckett said grabbing her coat and started to head to the elevator.

...

"And you just so happened to talk to our vic the day she was murdered!" Beckett yelled, sounding determined.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. She helped me a few years back."

"With what?"

"With my imprisonment. "

"How?"

"She got me 7 years instead of 10."

"What did you do for her? Why would she want to help you?" Beckett asked.

"Why not? She was a nice gal."

Beckett raised her eyebrows. "That's it? You didn't help her in any way?"

Rob looked down.

"Oh come on! Spit it out!" Castle yelled.

"Castle! Shh! Look Rob, I can get you more jail time if that's what you want."

"No!"

"Then fess up," Beckett said fiercely.

"There is nothing to fess up!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Alright. She was an ex of mine. After what I did to her, I really don't understand why she would want to help me."

"An ex? Well, maybe she still had feelings for you."

"Look Detective, Rebecca was a nice woman. To anyone. To everyone. She forgave so easily it kind of made you feel guilty. She helped me out because thats just the kind of person she was."

"What did you two talk about on the phone?"

"She was panicking. Said that she was in trouble. I told her I couldn't help because well, obvousily im in prison."

"Why would she call you when she knew you couldn't help?"

Rob shrugged. "She resorted to me a lot. I don't understand why she wouldn't call one of her other friends. She had plenty."

"Did she have a current lover?" Castle asked.

Beckett smacked his leg under the table.

"Yeah, actually she did," Rob responded.

Castle slowly turned his head to Beckett and smirked.

"You know his name?" Beckett asked ignoring him and the fact that he got them another lead.

"Lucas...Lucas Phillips."

"Alright thanks," said Beckett as she stood up. She took out her phone and dialed Ryans number. "Ryan I need you to look for a Lucas Phillips...ok, thanks...we'll find him in the morning."

"Why in the morning?" Castle asked with great curiosity.

"He lives in Connecticut. Long drive."

"See you in the morning then." Castle said walking towards the street.

...

_Knock. Knock._

"Lucas Phillips?" Beckett asked standing in front of his door with Castle, Ryan and Esposito. No one answered. "Go," Beckett motioned the boys to knock the door down and check inside.

The crew spread out into the whole house. Besides Castle, who went over to the coffee table in the living room.

"Clear!" Ryan yelled from the back bedroom.

"Clear!" Esposito yelled from the front bedroom.

"He's gone," Beckett said pushing her hair back as she looked around.

"What's this?" Castle asked looking down at a piece of scrap paper.

Beckett walked over to the living room and stood behind him. "Looks like he's headed somewhere." Beckett said as she took the scrap of paper. She then flipped it over to reveal more handwriting. "In the city."

"Hey, Beckett. Check this out," Esposito called from the other side of the room.

"A engagement ring? Looks like he was planning something big. He must be devastated. But why would he leave town?"

"Maybe he isn't as innocent as we think he is," Ryan called from the kitchen holding up a gun.

"9 millimeter...our murder weapon," Beckett stated studying the weapon.

"Hey, he's staying at a hotel on Madison," Castle called from the living room.

Beckett walked over and grabbed the paper that had the hotel name on it from Castle. "Let's go get him."

...

"I didn't do it," said Lucas.

"Then why did we find this," Beckett slid the murder weapon towards him, "in your home?"

Lucas' eyes widened. "I honestly don't know."

Beckett lowered her head. She slowly brought it up again and asked, "So you don't know why it was in your house? Or why you left town?"

"I know how you solve your case. The boyfriend always looks guilty."

"Yeah, especially one leaving town," Castle added.

"I had to get away, alright. My place gave me bad memories."

Beckett slid the engagement ring across the table. "Planning to propose?"

"I did."

"You already did? And she declined?" Castle asked.

"She said she wasn't ready for a commitment," Lucas shrugged.

"When did you ask her?"

"Three days ago. Why does it matter? Huh? She's dead and I didn't do it. You're looking at the wrong guy," Lucas said, raising his voice.

"Lucas, please. We are doing what we can to solve this murder."

"No. Your not."

"I think we are done here. Stay in the city for a while please," Beckett said leaving the interagation room with Castle following her.

"He's innocent," Castle stated.

"Yeah, well you know how I do my investigations."

Castle nodded and looked behind her. "Whats Motorcycle boy doing here? Well, man, i mean"

"Early dinner date. Night Castle," she said as walked backward and smiled at him.

Castle really didn't know what it is about that guy. Every since the fight in the hospital, he became to hate Josh. He normally did have such mean feelings to someone, but to Josh, he did.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter goes deeper into their feelings, especially Beckett's. Excuse me, if there area any spelling errors, I'm not the best speller...sorry. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

Beckett walked into the precinct with her head down, staring at her feet. She stopped in front of her desk. Esposito walked up to her.

"Yo, Mich's aliby is...you okay?"

Beckett looked up quickly. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okaaaay. Well, Mich is in the clear. Surveillance shows him at the party from 8 till one."

"What about Mich's brother?"

"Well, he has an apartment on Lexington, but he's gone."

"So basically we are dead in the water?"

Esposito gave her a serious look before saying, "Yeah."

_Ding. _The elevator opened to reveal Richard Castle holding two coffees.

"Hey Beckett," he said handing her a coffee, "how was date night?"

Beckett lowered her head again and said nothing.

"Not well?"

"Castle, please. I don't want to talk about it. We are dead in the water on this case," she said quickly changing the subject.  
>He looked at Esposito who then filled him in on what was happening.<p>

"We don't know how the murder weapon got in Lucas' home. He could be guilty but he won't budge," Beckett finished while she sat down at her desk and looked at the papers in front of her.

"Can we visit Lucas and ask him a few questions?" Castle asked.

"I thought you said he's innocent," Esposito asked.

"He is, but I have an idea of who the killer is and the only way to know for sure is if I ask him something."

"Let's go, Castle," Beckett said, happy that he might be on to something.

...

"I'm serious. What happened last night?" Castle asked. They were driving in the car to Lucas' hotel.

"I told you - "

"Please. I won't tell." He said, cutting her off.

"I...he..."

"Beckett," Castle said firmly.

"He...he broke up with me," Beckett finally spit out, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Oh. I..."

"He said he didn't feel that it was going anywhere," Beckett said, partially lying considering Josh said that her and Castle had something going on and he could see it, even if she couldn't.

"I'm sorry."

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Beckett asked looking at him.

"Never. Your secret is safe with me," Castle said smiling.

Beckett smiled looking towards the road. She pulled into the hotel parking lot. "Here," she stated.

...

"Were you serious about your relationship?" Castle questioned Lucas.

"Well, yeah. I did ask her to marry me," Lucas answered with sarcasm.

"Did you see her parents before you asked?"

"Yeah, what kind of guy doesn't?"

"And did you get full permission?"

"Well, no. Not exactly."

Castle looked at Beckett smiling.

"What do you mean?" Beckett asked catching his smile at the corner of her eye.

"Her father. He didn't seem quite happy about it. Her mother took me aside and told me to go along with it. She said thats just how he is."

"Any acts of violence?" Beckett asked.

"Not really. Although when I was leaving right before I shut the door, I heard glass breaking."

Beckett looked at Castle. He was still smiling at her. "Castle, let's go," she said walking out the door.

...

"I know the dad killed her," Castle said.

"We don't know that. There is not evidence that he did it."

"Let's make a bet."

"Alright. Fine. If I win you get to stay back and stop thinking you know everything," Beckett stated.

"And if I win, you get to go on a date with me tonight," Castle said with a smirk.

Beckett looked up quickly and raised her eyebrows.

"You are depressed, look at you. I will show you fun."

"Alright, it's a bet."

_Ding_. The elevator opened and Lanie Parish walked out and over towards Beckett's desk. She set the murder weapon on her friend's desk.

"The weapon had prints," Lanie said.

Beckett looked at Lanie quickly after studying the gun. "Whose prints?"

"Roger Willis."

"I knew it!" Castle said happily.

Beckett glared at him for a few seconds, then turned back to Lanie. "You're positive?"

"The tests don't lie," said the ME as she shrugged and walked back to the elevator.

"Let's see if we can get a confession," Beckett said as she stood up.

...

"Why would I kill my own daughter? Thats...thats insane," Mr. Willis asked.

"Detective, I know you suspect anyone could have done it, but Roger...Roger would never," Mrs. Willis butted in.

"We found the murder weapon with his prints on it."

"Roger, did you," Mrs. Willis turned to face her husband.

"We found it in Lucas' home. He placed it there to make Lucas look guilty," Beckett explained.

"No, Roger, Please. Tell me you didn't," Mrs. Willis pleaded.

"He didn't want Rebecca to marry Lucas. He wanted his baby back and the only way he could truly stop her from marrying was to kill her."

"Roger! Talk to me!"

"Lucas wasn't right for her. I just couldn't watch her go through with it," Mr. Willis finally said to his wife.

"The thing is Roger, she declined his proposal," Beckett said.

Roger looked at the Detective. "She said no?"

Beckett nodded and walked behind Mr. Willis, pulling his hands back into the arresting position. "Roger Willis, you are under arrest for the murder of Rebecca Willis."

Mrs. Willis broke down crying and didn't move an inch from where she was standing. Captain Gates walked in and put her on hand the women's back to comfort her.

Castle had followed Beckett as she led Mr. Willis where he needed to go. Beckett turned around quickly, not knowing he was there, and jumped back.

"God, Castle!"

"I'll pick you up at 7," he said with a wink.

Beckett laughed as she looked down, then she lifted her eyes to meet his. "See you then," she said as she laughed and walked around him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, here's the date! It's pretty good, if I do say so myself. Sorry for the long wait, I went camping because I have a life. At the end of it, you can tell that I just got tired of calling them Castle and Beckett so I started mixing in their first names. It isn't that easy to write in third person, but I like where this is going._

**Chapter 3**

"Going on a date?" Alexis asked curiously as she walked up to her dad.

"Yes, I am," Castle said trying out different ties as he looked in the mirror.

"With who?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," he said as Alexis grabbed his ties and looked at him.

"Oh, a mystery women? This one," Alexis said as she put the tie on and turned her dad backed to the mirror.

"Oh, I like your thinking."

Alexis smiled and looked at her dad again. "Why can't you tell me? I always know who you are going out with. It's safer. If I can't reach you, I can call them because you leave their number," Alexis pleaded.

"The thing is Alexis, you already have her phone number."

"Beckett!"

"It's about time, Richard." Martha said as she entered the room.

"Dad," Alexis continued as she put her hand on his shoulder, "please be careful. You know how many times you've been in a life or death situation."

"Alexis, it's just a date," Castle reassured his daughter.

Alexis didn't always favor her dad going to the precinct everyday. She wasn't crazy about him chasing Beckett around. Martha wasn't a supporter either, but she knew that they were meant for each other and she just wanted him to see it already. And if going to the 12th everyday is what he takes for him finally relize it, then she was okay with it.

Martha walked up to her son and put both her hands and each of his shoulders. "Have a good time."

"Thank you mother. I will," he said with a smile.

Castle walked toward the door. "Don't wait up!" He called back to them as he opened the door and shut it quickly.

...

Beckett stood in front of her closet. She stroked her hand across her clothes as she looked for a dress she could wear.

"What am I supposed to wear? Ahh!" She grunted to herself as she fell back onto her bed.

She then spotted a royal blue dress in the corner of her closet. "Whats this?" She asked herself as she stood up and grabbed the dress. "Perfect."

Beckett slipped into the dress and put on her makeup. She combed through her hair as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had just finished curling her hair when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" she yelled from the bathroom. Beckett opened the door to see Castle standing there.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let me grab my purse," she said as she walked over the her coffee table, grabbed her purse then headed out of her apartment.

Castle held out his arm for her to link with. She linked her arm with his and smiled as they walked down the hallway together, unaware that both of them were smiling like crazy.

...

"This is your idea of fun?" Beckett asked, surprised. They were sitting at a table across from one another. Some people were dancing in the center of the restaurant.

Castle raised his eyebrows. "What were you expecting?"

"I don't know. Not this. But I like it," Beckett confessed with a smile.

Castle grabbed her hand and set it on the table. She was shocked when he didn't let go. He lifted his gaze from their hands to her eyes.

"I'm glad," he said smiling.

Beckett opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She looked down at the table again. Castle knew she was going to say something important, but sometimes she needed a little push to get it out.

"Kate?"

"The reason Josh broke up with me...he said...he said that I should be with you," she confessed raising her gaze to his.

Castle eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really."

"Dance with me," Castle said as he stood up and held out his hand to her.

She took it and they got onto the dance floor and began swaying back and forth to the slow song. Beckett actually felt confrontable in this position. She never thought she would. Castle felt her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I've tried so many times, Rick."

Castle was first of all shocked that she called him Rick. She hadn't done that since her mother's case reopened up. But he was also strongly curious as to what she was talking about.

She continued after he didn't say anything. "I was always interrupted. And then when you left the precinct with Gina, I just gave up. I've tried to tell you how I feel."

He was surprised that Kate was finally letting down her walls and opening up to him, but he was happy she was. "I have too. Many times. But Josh was there to pick you up or someone else came and barged in. Then when you were shot, I didn't care about the people around me. I just said what was inside of me for years," he confessed as he felt her lift off his shoulder and he caught her glimpse of sight.

"You've felt like that for years?" She asked, not leaving his gaze.

"First day we met, I knew that you were special. I'm now realizing I was just a coward," he laughed.

"I was too, trust me, you weren't the only one," she said as her smile grew.

An upbeat song began playing throughout the restaurant and they went to go sit down at the table again.

"Why did you give up?" Castle questioned her.

"I told you -"

"But, why?" He asked again, cutting her off.

Kate raised her gaze from the table to look at him. "I...I thought you didn't feel the same about me. God, I felt so stupid."

"You weren't stupid, and you still aren't. I'm sorry for that, really I am."

"Don't. I'm the one who should be apologizing. You told me that you loved me and I still continued to be with Josh. Just because I was scared. I was scared to face the truth. I'm sorry," she said shaking her head.

"Kate, you shouldn't be sorry. It's over now and we are here, aren't we?" He said with a smile.

"We are," she smiled back.

She took a drink of her wine and he began eating. Five minutes had passed before either one said anything.

"I could get used to this," Rick stated to break the silence at the table.

"Me too," she replied with a growing smile.

...

They were walking arm in arm down her apartment's hallway. When they got to Kate's door she opened it right away. She walked in and turned around quickly.

"Well, thank you. For everything."

"Always," Castle responded using their word.

Hearing that made Kate very happy. They both smiled and Kate started walk towards him. Her heel it the other shoe and she feel forward. Rick caught both of her elbows and their faces were now inches apart. They both laughed and looked down, slowly raising their heads at the same time.

"For someone who runs in heels, you shouldn't have a hard time walking in them," Rick said with a laugh.

Kate moved closer and whispered onto his lips, "Shut up."

Castle let go of her elbows and slid his hands to her back. When their lips touched, she let go of his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was nothing like their first kiss, which wasn't supposed to mean anything, but it did. They both denied it, but it played in their minds over and over again.

Rick pushed Kate into her apartment more so he could shut the door. As she deepened the kiss, he brought his hands to her head and ran his fingers through her hair. She then pushed him against the door.

Both desperate for air, they pulled away, breathing heavily. Rick moved his lips to her neck. After a few minutes Kate let out a faint giggle as he did so and he laughed too, breaking away.

They just stared at each other for minutes before Kate dropped her head and started laughing again.

"What?" Castle asked.

"I...I don't really know," she replied as she looked up and smiled at him.

"What did they put in that wine?" he asked, laughing.

"It's nothing. I just...like this. I like kissing you."

"I wish we would have saw it earlier. You know, after we kissed the first time."

"Yeah," she sighed, "me too."

"Well, I should go..." Rick said as he leaned back in and gave her a peak on the lips.

"See you tomorrow," she said.

"Tomorrow," he said as he closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_So this chapter would act as the beginning of an episode. I wanted Lanie to come into the story more, and I will get to Ryan and Esposito also. I want to thank everyone who favorited my story or reviewed, it makes me happy! I live in a subdivision and the closest city is Detriot, so sorry if I write stuff that doesn't make sense, referring to the city. I'm not a city girl...haha._

**Chapter 4**

The dead body was lying on the ground in a small apartment on the west side of the city. Beckett was hunched over, examaning the body. Castle walked up the where everyone was.

"Victim's name is Cody Hallas, age 27. His I.D. was in his desk," Ryan filled him in.

Lanie looked up from the body and looked at Beckett. "Time of death is approximately from 2 am to 5 am. I will know more when I get him back to the lab."

"Alright, thanks Lanie," Kate said as she stood up and walked over to Castle. She pushed him back away from everyone and slapped his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"You gave me a hickey!" Kate said in yelling tone at him, but still quiet so no one could hear her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Uh - huh. Please no PDA, I don't want anyone knowing for a while," she whispered.

"That's fine. It can be our little secret," he answered with a smile.

The two just simply smiled at each other for a minute before Esposito came up to them and Kate quickly turned her head towards him.

"Yo, our vic's phone was found out in the alley behind his apartment," Esposito said to Beckett.

"Let's bring it to the precinct and get his recent call list, I wanna know who he talked to before he was murdered. You and Ryan check with the neighbors and see if they know anything," Beckett ordered.

"Got it."

...

"Alaina Jackson. Called our vic the morning of his murder," Ryan said, looking up from his computer screen.

"You guys bring him in, i'll go talk to Cody's parents," Kate answered when she stood up and started walking towards the Hallas'. "Castle, you coming?" She asked after he didn't get up from his chair.

"Nah, I will just stay here till you're done."

"Okay..." Beckett found it unusual that he didn't want to go with her. Even now, since they were officially together, he didn't want to follow her everywhere? Wow, something is up with him, she thought.

...

"Alaina, what was your relation with Cody?" Esposito questioned her.

"I was his girlfriend..._sniff_...I just can't believe he is gone..." Alaina barely got out the words because she was crying so much.

"What did you talk about yesterday?" Ryan began, "When you called him in the morning?"

"I was just checking up on him, like I did every morning. He...he said that he wanted to see me. He told me he would be at the coffee shop we usual meet at, but when he didn't show, I immediately knew something was wrong."

"Did anyone have a grudge against him? Or did he not like someone?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah, actually there was a girl. She wanted to be with him but he said no because he was with me. She followed him like a stalker. But that stopped about a few months back."

"Did she do anything besides just follow him around?"

"Uh, yeah. She once tried to kiss him and when he backed off she freaked. He told me all about it. I did see her once in person though, but she didn't go near Cody because she knew better."

"Do you happen to know her name?" Ryan asked her.

"Maggie Denzer."

"Alright, let's bring her in," Esposito said to Ryan.

...

Beckett sat down at her desk. Castle was still sitting in his seat, he hadn't moved an inch. "Castle?"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong? You seem a little off today."

Castle looked into her eyes and got lost in thought before he answered, "I'm fine. Never better."

Kate gave a little smile back. She was sure there was something he wasn't telling her. Maybe there was, he just wasn't ready to say it. Hell, she hadn't been ready to tell him her feelings for three and half years so if he couldn't say something, she understood 100%.

Ryan walked up to Beckett's desk and slid a picture of women with short blond, wavy hair across it. "Maggie Denzer, stalked our vic for a while. She has an attempted assault charge."

Beckett looked up from the picture. "Let's bring her in."

...

"Why would I kill Cody?" Maggie asked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you stalked him," Beckett said.

"Sure, I stalked him. But why does that make me a killer?"

"What about that attempted assault?" Beckett shot back.

"Now that was a mistake! He swung at me...and I -"

"Maggie, I don't need excuses. Why did you stop following him?"

"'Cause I knew he didn't like me that way. I just didn't want to believe it before," Maggie said as she looked down into her lap. Seconds later her head flew up as she pleaded, "You guys have no evidence! Why am I even here?"

"You're right. We don't have evidence, but we were told that you were his stalker for about a year so that is something we need to look into," Beckett said.

"I only stalked him. Okay?"

"Ha! Only. Look, just stay in town, okay?"

"Fine."

Kate walked out of the room and ran right into Rick. "Castle, can you watch where you're going?" She raised her gaze to met his, they were only inches apart.

"Not if this happens when I don't."

"Rick," she whispered, "we're at work."

"Sorry, I sometimes forget."

Kate smiled to herself. She thought he was funny, the way he put things. It seemed like he took life so easily, but she knew that wasn't exactly true.

...

Lanie had called Beckett to the morgue. She said she had a better time frame for the murder.

"He was deffaintley killed between 2:30 am and 4:00 am. Our boy here also put up a fight, but there were bruises on his arm from about a week ago. That could have triggered his death."

"Alright, I'll need to check with Alaina and see if they fought lately," Beckett answered bitting on her bottom lip to keep her from smiling. Apparently it didn't work, and Lanie got suspicious.

"What's up with you girl?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You're smiling. A lot."

"What? I can't smile without a reason?" Kate asked.

"No, you can't. I need to know the reason."

"It's not something I can just say right now, right here. I'm not ready to say it."

"Oh my god. You and Castle? Are you guys finally together?" Lanie put emphases on the finally.

"How did you know?"

"Girl, we all knew it had to happen soon."

"Well, you all don't need to know about us. Please don't tell the boys or anyone for that matter. It's going to stay a secret and we are taking it slow," Kate stated as she looked at the ceiling, not realizing her turtle neck had slid down.

"Taking it slow I see..." Lanie said when she saw the mark on Kate's neck.

Kate immediately threw her hand to her neck and widened her eyes.

"I knew that turtle neck was hiding something," Lanie said with a smirk.

"No one. Tell no one!" Beckett said as she quickly walked out of the morgue.

...

"Castle, why are you still here?" Kate asked as she walked out of the elevator and over to him.

"Just waiting for you."

"It's late. Go home."

"Are you staying?"

"No it's too late to check our leads. We will do them tomorrow," Beckett answered.

"I'll walk you out," Rick said to her as he linked his arm into hers.

"Thanks," Kate answered, twirling her long, curly, brunette hair in her finger.

They walked to her car and Kate turned quickly to face him. "Lanie knows."

"Knows what?"

"About us."

"Oh. I thought you said we were keeping it a secret?"

"And taking it slow, yes I did say that. But she just guessed. Thats what friends do."

"Now, I don't recall you saying that we were going to take it slow," Castle stated, "but that is a smart idea."

Kate smiled at him. "Don't let Ryan or Esposito guess. We will tell them when we're ready."

"Sounds good," Rick responded with a big smile.

Silence filled between them and all that was heard was traffic and car horns. A few moments had passed before they both started to lean in without realizing it. They captured each others lips as he rubbed up and down her back. A soft chuckle let out Kate's lips as she grabbed his neck with both hands and pulled him closer.


	5. Chapter 5

_I didn't really plan on ending the last chapter where it did, but I think it's good I did. I think it's time for a longer chapter since mine are so short all the time. I wanted Ryan and Esposito to arrest someone because they never do that on the show, so I did in the chapter. Oh and if you wanna see a Caskett video, type youtube, copy and paste this link into your url: __/watch?v=6IfpuhrGrnw__ I'm trying to get 1,000 views and I'm so close! Just take 4 minutes out of your day for me please? :)_

**Chapter 5**

"Alaina, did you and Cody fight recently?"

"We argued a little. Why?"

"He had a bruise on his neck indicating that he had been in a physical fight last week," Beckett shared.

"Oh my God. I don't know why...I mean that guy stopped calling a while ago..."

"What guy?"

"Some creep kept calling asking for Cody to meet him somewhere," Alaina said as she wiped a streaming tear that fell down her cheek.

"Any idea what he wanted?"

"No. Cody mentioned it to me about a week ago. He said that he stopped calling him and that he had tooken care of it. Oh Gosh! You don't think he actually went to meet him?"

"Yeah, right now it's a possibility that he could have killed Cody. Do you know what he looks like? Or maybe a name?"

"The creep called himself Jack. I'm sorry, but I've never met him. I really wish I could help..."

"You've been a lot of help. Thank you. But do you happen to know where Jack wanted to met Cody?" Beckett asked.

"Cody did say something about an alley behind...a motel...in town. On Carlton. He said that Jack always wanted to meet there."

"Okay, we're done here," Beckett said as she flew up from her chair and ran out to her desk to meet Castle.

"Esposito, run down the name Jack in this area into the system. Let's see if we can get a list of people so we know who to look for in the alley."

"Alright," Espostio said, running his fingers across his computer keys.

"Going undercover?" Castle asked curiously.

"Yeah. You coming?"

"Well, I guess," Castle shrugged.

"Castle, what is up with you?"

"Nothing!"

Beckett cocked her head at him and he look down.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered.

Esposito walked up to Beckett and handed her a piece of paper with many different men on it. "The list of Jack's in the area of the alley. There's eleven of them. But only one of them as an assault charge."

"Jack Fitegon. Let's get the jackass," Beckett said as she grabbed her coat and started towards the elevator.

...

"Will you tell me what is up with you? Why are you like avoiding me?" Beckett demanded.

"It's going to sound stupid."

"Well, I'm sure it's a reasonable idea...right?" She turned to look at him for a split second, then turning back to the road.

"I haven't been following you around as much because I don't want to mess this up," Castle admitted.

"Castle, you've been following me for three and a half years."

"But we're together now. I want us to last," Rick said not leaving his gaze from her.

"Rick, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Beckett admitted.

"Really?"

"Mhm. Don't worry, you aren't going to mess things up if you continue to follow me. If anything, you will mess this up if you keep avoiding me..."

"Oh, so you like me around?"

"Castle, didn't I tell you that before?"

"Oh, right. I forgot. It's just, you don't hear that kind of stuff come out of you everyday. You keep that from people."

"Well, not all the time, Castle," Beckett smiled. He was being so sweet. They both hoped that their relationship would last a very long time...maybe forever. "Here we are."

"Could this place be even creepier or what?" Castle asked, looking around the dark, smoked out alley.

"Just stay behind me," Kate said to him, walking into the alley.

They were about 10 men standing around, drinking and smoking. Beckett pulled out the paper and compared the faces with the people in the alley.

"That's him," She said to Castle as she started towards Jack.

"Jack, can I have a word with you?"

"Why, hello pretty lady. What can I do for you?"

Kate pulled out her badge. "I think you know what I want."

...

"Bruising from about a week ago, right around the time you saw Cody...that is not a conscience, Mr. Fitegon," Beckett stated.

"No, it may not be, but that isn't evidence that I killed him!"

"No, it isn't, but you sure look guilty as hell. Where were you between 2:30 and 4:00 am?"

"In my apartment."

"And can anyone vouch for that?"

"Neighbors, maybe."

"Why did you want to meet Cody in that alley?"

"He owed me. Big time."

"Money? Drugs?"

"Money, alright. He was in deep."

"Why did he owe you that money? Were you some kind of drug trade? What?" Beckett questioned Jack.

"I...I can't say."

"Mr. Fitegon."

"I want a lawyer," Jack demanded.

Beckett rolled her eyes and swung out of her seat. Castle followed her.

"Hey Ryan, can you check if Jack has any history with the other guys in the alley. Maybe they were in the same dirty business."

"Okay."

"Cody had to be in something he was hiding from Alaina, making him look the good guy when he's really not," Beckett said as she turned towards Castle.

"And he must have messed up somewhere, somehow..." Castle pitched in.

"Leaving him in debt," Beckett finished.

"But how?"

"Well, it could be anything really..."

"Just got off the phone with Alaina, she knew about his debt. But it turns out, he told her that he payed it off a while ago. He was a poker player," Esposito said.

"Okay, so the guys in the alley had to be his poker fellas. How are we going to find out which one killed him?"

"How do we know that one of them killed Cody?" Esposito asked.

"Well, it's the best lead we got," Beckett answered as she looked down at her father's watch, "and we'll have to get to that tomorrow. Night guys." Beckett grabbed her coat and headed to the elevator.

Esposito was standing there looking down at Castle.

"What?" Castle asked.

"Bro, what's up with you? You stop following Beckett around for a day, then go back to it the next?"

"I just...I guess I...wow look at the time, have a good one!" Castle flew up from his chair and darted towards the elevator, succeeding at getting out of that awkward conversation.

Esposito just shrugged it off, but he knew for sure that there was something Castle wasn't telling him.

...

_The next day_

"Hey there, Beckett," Castle said as he set her coffee on her desk and plopped down into his chair.

"Hey Castle."

"Did you find any of the poker guys?"

"Ryan and Esposito are running that down now."

"What about the murder weapon?" He asked.

"Lanie said his head had hit the ground hard, causing him to black out. Then he was stabbed with a sharp object."

"No knives?"

"No, Lanie said she didn't recognize the stab wounds."

"Oh."

Beckett looked at him. Castle continued to look down until he shot his head up quickly.

"Esposito knew something was up with me yesterday..."

"You didn't say anything, right?"

"No, I didn't. But they know something is going on, they are just having trouble finding out what it is," Castle said as he laughed.

Kate smiled. "Let's just let them be curious for a while."

"Sounds like a plan."

...

"Dmitry, can we speak with for a second?" Detective Ryan asked a guy in the alley.

"What is this about?"

Ryan pulled out his badge and Espostio said, "The murder of Cody Hallas."

Dmitry took off running.

"Hey!" Esposito called out.

He became a distant figure at the end of the alley. Ryan took off running in a different direction, hoping that he could corner him. Dmitry came to a dead end in the alley, so he opened the door to a shop and ran into it. Esposito followed him into the store, now just a few feet away from Dmitry. Ryan came from the front of the shop and knocked Dmitry to the ground. Esposito caught up to him, and they were both breathing heavily from chasing him.

"Look," Ryan motioned to the sharp object in his back pocket, "looks a lot like the murder weapon."

"Dmitry Sergie, you are under arrest for the murder of Cody Hallas."

...

"How'd you guys find him?" Castle asked with great curiosity.

"He ran from us. Then we found something in his pocket that looks like it could be the murder weapon, Lanie is checking it now," Esposito filled him in.

_Ring ring. _Beckett checked the text she had gotten.

"That was Lanie. She said it was defiantly the murder weapon. Good job guys."

"Hey, no need to thank us," Ryan said.

Esposito and Ryan walked backed to their desks. Castle and Beckett sat down at their usual spots.

"Now the fun part. Paperwork," Castle said.

Kate giggled. "Oh yes. Fun is the word to describe it."

"I'll keep you company."

"I'd like that. Thanks," Kate said as she smiled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

_I really wanted to do a chapter not at the precinct, so here it is. It's a day off for Beckett (and of course Castle). I relized that I put no romance what-so-ever in chapter 5, so I had to make up for it ;)_

**Chapter 6**

"Castle, are you coming?" Kate asked into her phone as she sat at a booth in a little diner.

"Yeah, just running late. Sorry."

"Oh no, it's okay. I'm just..." She trailed off.

"Excited for our lunch date?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it," Castle answered.

"Just hurry up."

"Got it."

Rick showed up about 10 minutes after Kate called. He walked into the diner and sat down in the seat across from her.

"Sorry. Traffic," he apologized.

"No really, it's fine," Kate said, smiling.

"Alright. So. Did you order yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

The waitress walked over to their table. "Can I get you two something to eat? And something to drink, sir?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll have a water. And to eat I will have a club sandwich," Castle said to the waitress.

"I will have chicken quesadilla," Beckett added.

"Okay, you're food will be ready shortly."

Beckett turned back to Castle and smiled.

"Water?" She asked.

"I don't really want to drink alcohol."

"That's new," she laughed.

"Oh yeah, detective. Why aren't you drinking?"

"Same reason."

"Uh - huh," he smirked.

Kate laughed and lowered her gaze to the table. The waitress came back to give Rick his water, then quickly walked away. Kate looked up at him and watched him take a drink. Rick set down the water and looked into her eyes.

"What do you usually on your days off?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Well, sometimes I watch old movies or bake."

"Bake, huh?"

"Yes, Castle. Bake."

"Bake what?" He asked curiously.

"Cookies," Beckett said with an ear to ear smile on her face.

"Yum..."

"And what do you do in you're spare time? When you aren't following me?"

"Ha ha. Funny. Well, I spend time with Alexis," Castle said.

"That's sweet."

"I know."

"And you just ruined it," Kate laughed.

"Sorry. My charm wears off sometimes."

"No. Doesn't wear off. You just wear it out," Beckett said.

"Ah, that's what happens."

They both looked down and laughed. The waitress came back with their food. "A club for you sir. And the quesadillas for you ma'am."

"Thank you," Kate said to the waitress.

The waitress gave her a limp smile then trotted off back to the kitchen. They took a few bites of their food in silence. Castle stopped, put down his food and looked at Beckett.

"Why don't you come over afterwards. Stay for dinner? Alexis is making something. It's a surprise," Rick asked.

"I wouldn't want to intrude...I mean it's a family thing and -"

"You wouldn't be intruding. Kate, please," he interrupted her and gave her a sad face, hoping she would go.

"Alright. I'll come over."

"Thank you," Castle said.

"Why are you thanking me?"

He grabbed her hands under the table and squeezed them tight. "For letting me in. For giving us a chance," he said, staring into her hazel eyes.

"Always," she said with a huge smile.

They finished their lunch and paid the bill. Castle got up from the booth and held out his hand so she could hold it.

"Good thing I took a taxi," she laughed as she took his hand and got up.

"Good thing," he repeated her words as they headed out of the diner.

...

They walked into the loft laughing like crazy. Alexis was sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"Oh, Dad. I didn't know Beckett was coming over," Alexis said, surprised as she got up from the couch and began walking over to them.

"You can make dinner for one more, right?"

"Castle...I thought you said -"

"It's fine. We would love to have you for dinner," Alexis said, smiling.

"Thank you," Kate said.

"You're not allergic to anything, right?" Alexis asked.

"No," Kate answered with a laugh, "I'm not."

"Okay good." Alexis ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

"So, what shall we do until dinner?" Kate asked.

Rick leaned in until he was two inches away from her face. "I have an idea," he whispered.

Kate leaned into the empty space in between them. Martha came walking down the stairs.

"Hey darling, I..."

Rick and Kate jumped apart from each other and widened their eyes.

"Oh, no. I'm so sorry. I'll be upstairs if you need me," Martha pleaded.

They turned back to each other.

"Now, where were we?" Rick asked as he leaned in again to put his lips onto hers.

...

"Dinner is ready!" Alexis called from the kitchen.

Kate and Castle got up from the couch. They had been watching a movie.

"Oh, that smells good!" Castle said.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells, dear," Martha said as she poured herself a glass of wine, "Kate, want some?" She motioned the wine to Kate.

"Sure, just a little."

They all sat at the table and began to eat. Martha stopped for a second and looked at Castle and Beckett.

"It seems to be going well for the two of you."

"Yeah, it is," Rick answered with a smirk.

Kate looked down to hide her embarrassed face. She smiled to herself because she was happy that Martha and Alexis were very supportive of their relationship.

"Are you guys on a first name basis now?" Alexis asked with a little giggle.

"I guess you could call it that," Kate answered, laughing with her.

"So Alexis, how is Stanford going for you?" Rick asked his daughter.

"Great. I'm getting good grades and so is Ashleigh."

"That's good."

"Martha, how is your acting school going?" Kate asked.

"Very well, thanks for asking dear."

They ate in silence to where all that was heard was forks hitting the plate. Castle had finished first. He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"I'm stuffed. That was very good, Alexis. Thank you," he said.

"No problem dad."

"Yeah, that was delicious," Beckett added.

Alexis simply smiled at her for saying that. She got up from the table and took everyone's dishes and walked over to the sink to clean them.

"I'm beet. Going to bed. Night everyone," Alexis said after she finished washing the dishes. She then darted up the stairs and into her room.

"I should get going. Thank you for having me over for dinner," Kate said as she got up from the table and walked over to the door. Castle followed her.

"Oh it's no problem at all dear," Martha said as she started to walk up the stairs.

"You don't need a ride?" Castle asked.

"No, I'm fine," she smiled and leaned towards him to kiss him gently. She let go of his hand and grabbed the doorknob.

"See you tomorrow," Rick said.

"Bye," she smiled at him and opened the door and walked out, closing it quickly behind her.

"You two are adorable together," Martha said, still standing on the steps.

Castle jumped. "Mother," he said firmly.

"Sorry, sorry," she said as she held her hands up in surrender.

Martha ran up to her room. He smiled as he leaned against the door, happy with his life.


	7. Chapter 7

_I promise this will be the last murder that happens in my story. I have to do them to keep the story flowing, but I have something planned. I want to thank iltnlock for giving me this idea for the murder. Ever heard of The Nine Lives of Chloe King? If you have, go read her stories. Now. _

**Chapter 7**

They were in a bowling alley. Kate was standing in front of the 6th lane with Lanie, Esposito, Ryan and a few cops taking pictures and canvasing the area. Castle came running up to them.

"Whoa. Is that a head?"

Esposito looked up at him. "The two teens," he said as he motioned to the people standing behind him, "were bowling this afternoon when instead of a ball coming out of the ball return, there was head."

"Wow. Coolest murder ever!"

Beckett gave him a look that said 'Stop it!' He shut his mouth after that.

"We don't know his name. No I.D was found. Ryan and Esposito, can you go talk to them and calm them down," Beckett ordered.

"Yeah," Ryan said. They walked over to the teens and began talking to them.

"His body was found in the bathroom," Lanie said as she examined it. "From the looks of these scars, I would say he was stabbed to death. I will find out the blade size and hopefully put an I.D on him when we get him into the lab."

"Ok," Kate said. She turned her head back to Castle.

"Why, detective. You look beautiful today."

Kate smiled at him and he smiled back. Lanie cleared her throat to warn them that Ryan and Espostio were coming over. They snapped out of it and looked at them.

"They were the first ones here this afternoon. The men's bathroom was closed for maintenance and that's why no one found the body," Esposito filled them in.

"Alright, Castle and I will go talk to the owner and see if we can get some answers."

They walked up to the desk in the bowling alley. A man in his mid 40's was looking at computer.

"Are you the owner?" Castle asked the man.

"Yeah, that's me," he said as he got up and shook their hands, "I'm Nick Phung. I'd be happy to help you with anything you need. I still can't believe something like this could happen in my bowling alley..."

"Thank you, Mr. Phung. About what time did you close last night?" Beckett asked.

"Around 10 pm I locked it up. When I came in this morning and saw the broken window...I thought it'd be easier to the cops out of it. I had no idea that it was more than a robbery."

"Did you check if anything was stolen?"

"Yeah, everything is still here. There was no blood trail or nothing. How was I supposed to know?"

"It's isn't your fault, Mr. Phung. The worst thing you can do is blame yourself," Kate assured him.

"Thanks Detective. I hope you catch the sick person who did this."

...

Lanie had called Castle and Beckett down to the morgue.

"Your victim's name is Fred Walsh. I was able to get his finger prints."

"And the size of the blade?"

"Well, here's where it gets interesting. It isn't a normal knife. But it's stab wounds are shaped like a real knife. I've created a model based on them," she handed Kate a piece of paper with a diagram of a sharp object on it.

"The killer constructed his own knife?" Castle asked.

Lanie shrugged. "I guess. You tell me."

"This is...weird," Beckett stated.

"You think that's weird. You know what is even weirder?"

"What?" Castle asked, curious to know what she had to say.

"That Javier and Ryan still don't know that you two are together. It's like right in their face. I mean, you guys seemed to figure out that something was between Javier and I way to fast."

"Oh, they know something is up. They just don't know what yet," Kate informed her friend.

"We are letting them be curious for a while," Rick added with a smile.

"You are, huh? Well, good luck with that."

"Bye Lanie," Kate said as they walked out of the morgue.

...

It was near ten o'clock when the team was done asking everyone who was at the bowling alley the previous day questions. Everyone had gone home with nothing accomplished.

Beckett was laying in her bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't help but think about what Lanie said earlier. What happens when Ryan and Esposito do find out? Maybe it wasn't as bad as she previously thought it was. She turned over to get a good view of her alarm clock. Three a.m. She still hadn't gotten to sleep. Maybe she wasn't even tired. Kate lay there and thought about Rick. What if this doesn't work out? That's what she is always scared of. A broken heart. Although, her heart was already in pieces after what happened to her mom, she just didn't want it to get worse.

Kate reached for her phone. She started to dial Castle's number, but a thought stopped her. What if he left his phone downstairs and it wakes someone? She had to talk to him though, to make sure they were okay. She had to be reassured. That's it, she thought, I'm going to his apartment.

...

There was a faint knock at the door. Castle's eyes popped back open. He had been in light sleep. He rushed downstairs because he knew exactly who it was. No one else would ever come to his door at three in the morning to talk. He grabbed the door knob and pulled it quickly towards him.

He had thought right. There was Kate standing there. She looked restless in her sweater and her hair was thrown up.

"Rick, I need to ask you something," Kate said as she walked in. "I didn't wake anyone?"

"No, not that I know of. What did you want to ask me?" He asked when he closed the door and turned to her.

"Well, it really isn't a question, actually. More like a promise..."

"Kate?"

"Do you promise not to break my heart?" She finally spit out.

"Of course. I will never hurt you," he grabbed her into a hug.

"Okay, good."

"You haven't slept, have you?" He asked her, pulling out of the embrace and looking her in the eyes.

"No. I just couldn't go to sleep until I was sure," she said.

"Oh, Kate. You don't have to worry about that. I will never hurt you."

Kate smiled. She was happy to hear those words come out of him. She put both hands on either side of his face and went on her toes so she could reach his lips. He kissed back, only to pull away a minute later. He went down a little to get his arm behind her legs to pick her up.

"What are you doing?"

"You need sleep. And I'm not about to let you go home by yourself," he answered.

"I got here just fine," she protested.

They entered his bedroom and he set her down on the bed.

"You can sleep in my room. I'll be on the couch if you need me."

"Rick, wait," Kate said as she grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving.

"You can sleep in your bed too. But we are just going to sleep, nothing else."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Kate answered with a smile.

...

Kate eyes fluttered open. She didn't recognize where she was at first. It took her a second to remember that she was in Rick's bed, with him next to her. Her eyes winded when she felt his arm around her waist. She locked there and couldn't move. She fidgeted with his arm, trying get it off. But he didn't budge. Kate turned into him. He was still asleep.

"Rick!" She said as smacked his face.

"Wake up!"

He didn't move an inch.

She couldn't believe, waking him up would result in what she was about to do now. Kate leaned towards him. She placed her lips onto his and began kissing him. The second Rick began to kiss back, Kate pulled away.

"Kate?" He asked with a sleepy tone.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Kate said as she laughed and got out of bed. "You wouldn't wake up, so I had too."

"Well, next time I may just pretend to be asleep so I can get more of those."

"Next time?" She asked with a laugh.

Rick just simply shrugged at her question.

Kate opened his door and ran down the steps to find Alexis on the couch.

"Oh, Kate. I didn't know you were here."

"We didn't do anything. I know what you're thinking," Kate laughed.

Rick came down the stairs. "Good morning, Alexis."

"Hey, dad," Alexis said in a very quite tone.

"Something wrong?" He asked his daughter.

"No," she answered quickly before she ran up the stairs.

Kate looked at Rick. "She will tell me eventually," he said.

She nodded at him. "I'm going to go home, change, and go to the 12th. I will call you when I get there."

"Okay," he said as he gave her a quick kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

_Prepare for an epic chapter! Ha ha. I think it's time for a little conflict. I end every chapter with a happy ending, and I want to try something different. I know you probably won't like me for it... but it needs to be done to spice things up. Reviews give me the motivation to type chapters faster and get them on here faster. So, consider reviewing...thanks._

**Chapter 8**

"I need to speak to you," said Jon Sunny. He was one of the people who were at the bowling alley the night of Fred Walsh's murder.

"Sure," Beckett answered. She led him to the break room so they could speak alone.

"I saw Fred arguing with a man."

"Why didn't you tell us this yesterday? When we asked everyone who was there that day if they saw him?"

"I just couldn't say it in front of people...sorry."

"This man, do you have any idea who it was?" Beckett asked.

"No, but he did look a lot like him. He was maybe 30... 35 at the most."

"Alright, thank you."

Beckett came out of the room and met Esposito, Ryan and Castle.

"Fred was arguing with his brother the day he was murdered," she informed them.

"Now that is no conscience," Castle stated.

"No, it's not. Ryan, Esposito, bring him in."

...

"Yeah I had an argument with my brother...so what? We argue a lot."

"On the day he was murdered? There is something wrong with that," Beckett shot back.

"We weren't the closest siblings in the world. So? That doesn't prove anything."

"You weren't there to bowl."

"No, I had to give Fred a piece of my mind!"

"What did he do to you?"

"Not what he did to me. It's what he was doing to himself."

"What do you mean?" Castle asked.

"Drugs. He was taking drugs."

"That's a very nice cover story Jacob. But there were no drugs found in his system," Kate said.

"It isn't a cover story! I swear! I saw him dealing with some guy at the bowling alley. When I confronted him, he denied it. But I saw it with my own eyes! He was even arguing with the guy that day! You have to believe me detective."

"Do you know the guy?"

"I never go bowling. So, no I don't know him. I only saw him the other day."

"Could you describe him to a sketch artist?"

...

"He admitted to fighting with Fred. He said he saw him drug dealing the day he was murdered," Beckett filled Ryan and Esposito in.

"There were no drugs in his system though."

"I know. He is describing the dealer to the sketch artist right now. It just doesn't make any sense..." She trailed off.

"Maybe he was dealing for a friend?" Castle asked.

"Dude, no one deals for a friend. People get their own drugs," Ryan said.

"Well, it's the only thing that makes any sense."

The sketch artist came over to them and handed the picture to Beckett. Castle peeked at the picture.

"Is it me or does he look a lot like the alley's manager?" Castle asked.

"Let's bring him in."

...

"Mr. Phung, can I ask you why you were drug dealing with Fred in your bowling alley?"

"Drug dealing? What?"

"We have a witness who says he saw you dealing with him the day he was murdered."

"Dealing drugs? How do you guys know he isn't lying? I don't see any evidence."

"Okay, we don't know that he wasn't just saying that to throw us off. But I don't recall you having an alibi for the murder," Beckett said.

"I'm the freaking manager for God's sake!"

"Mr. Phung, where did you go after you locked up two nights ago?"

"I went straight home. My wife can vouch for me."

"Okay," Beckett said as she got up and left the interrogation room.

"This case is frustrating me!" She said.

"Who lies about seeing their brother drug deal?" Castle asked.

"None of this makes sense..." Kate trailed off. "Ryan, can you see if Nick's alibi is solid?"

"Right on it."

...

Castle and Beckett were standing in front of the murder board hours later. They were studying it and pitching theories but were still coming up blank.

"Nick's wife said he was in bed last night in the murder time frame," Ryan informed them.

"Ugh," Beckett grunted.

"Maybe... oh...never mind. I've got nothing," Castle said.

"I'm exhausted. How about we all just go home and come back tomorrow with some new theories?" Kate asked.

"Alright," Ryan said.

"Sounds like a plan," Esposito chimed in.

...

_The next day..._

Beckett's phone ringing signaling that she had gotten a text. She slid her phone open to view the message from Lanie.

"Lanie said that she ran another test to check for drugs and this time he showed that he did take some. They were a special kind of drug. Stronger than over the counter, but they don't cause you to become high."

"That means Nick was lying!" Castle stated.

"His alibi checked," Esposito said.

"He could have easily slipped out of bed when his wife was asleep."

"I'll check if it was a doorman's building...see if we can get footage," Esposito said as he went over to his desk.

"A manager of a bowling alley struggles for money, so he decides to take a side job. An illegal side job, but his costumers aren't happy..." Castle started.

"They get in an argument. Fred says he's done with it...Nick decides he can't have anyone know, so he kills him," Beckett finished.

Esposito walked back over to them. "The doorman recalls seeing Mr. Phung leave around 10:30."

"Right in our time frame," Kate stated.

"Let's go arrest him!" Castle sprung up from his chair and started towards the elevator, Kate following closely behind.

...

"Classic murder, really. Drugs? Come on people!" Castle said.

They were standing out side of the alley.

"The doors are locked."

The next second, both were grabbed from behind and behind picked up. They both struggled to get out. The man were strung and soon enough they were in a dark room. The mean quickly tied each of them to a chair, so they were unable to move their feet and body.

"Do you know what kind of charges you get for holding a cop hostage?" Kate protested.

Nick Phung came out of the darkness and stood in front of her.

"How will anyone know you're being held hostage?" He asked and let out a little laugh.

"Castle are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why did you lie to us? About the drugs?"

"Well, they aren't really drugs."

"Then what the hell are they?" Beckett asked with an angry tone.

"Okay, okay. Yes, I lied. I gave Fred drugs from time to time. They were the only pain killer that worked for him," Nick said.

"Did you have any other costumers?"

"No. Fred was the only one. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to leave now."

"Wait! No! Come back!" Beckett yelled.

_Boom!_ The door was slammed. Castle and Beckett were tied down to chairs, back to back in a dark room. Being held hostage by a bowling alley manger/ drug dealer.

This case was defiantly different.


	9. Chapter 9

_I know, I know. I ended chapter 8 with a cliffhanger and you probably don't like me for that. It got me reviews though! I love reviews, so keep them coming. And don't worry, they will escape...maybe._

**Chapter 9**

"What do we do now Kate?" Rick asked in a worried tone.

"We're getting out of here and arresting Nick Phung. That's what we are going to do," she replied determinedly.

"How are we -"

"I have a knife in my left back pocket. Get it," Beckett said cutting him off.

"You have a knife? How come I didn't know that?"

"I'm a cop, Castle."

Castle reached as far as the rope would let him. He hesitated for a moment.

"This isn't time to feel my ass, Castle."

"No, I... sorry. Got it!"

"Okay, now cut my rope. Just try not to cut me," Beckett said.

Rick attempted to cute the rope off of her wrists.

"We don't have all day..."

"You know, it isn't very to cute rope off of someone without hurting them and not being able to see what the hell you're doing," Castle replied.

"Sorry, sorry. I just want to get out of here."

"Got it! Now grab the knife and get the rest of you out."

Kate reached for the knife and brought it in front of her to cut the remaining rope that was holding her to the chair. When she finished, she got up and stood in front of Castle.

"You know I'm not sure if I should let you go or not..." She said.

"Beckett!" He said as he leaned in for the knife. She laughed and tugged away.

"Alright... I guess I should really get you out."

"Thank you..."

She cut the rope off of him and he sprung up from the chair. Rick grabbed her head and cupped it in his hands, and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Let's arrest him!" Castle said after he pulled away and ran towards the door.

"Castle, stay behind me," Beckett cautioned him as she pulled out her gun. She pushed the door open and slowly brought her head to peek out.

"Hey!" One of the three man standing there yelled.

Kate shot them all in the leg, including Nick Phung. She walked over to him and took out her handcuffs.

"Nick Phung, you are under arrest for the murder of Fred Walsh," Beckett said firmly when she snapped the handcuffs on him and brought him up to a standing position.

...

"He confessed and everything," Kate filled Ryan and Esposito in.

"What kind of person thinks they can get away with murder by holding people hostage?" Ryan asked as he laughed.

"Apparently, Nick Phung thought that. But boy, we showed him wrong," Castle smiled and looked at Beckett.

She smiled back at him an laughed. They were really lucky to get out of there okay.

"Dad! Where have you been?" Alexis yelled when she walked off the elevator.

"Hey, sweetie!" Rick said.

"Don't 'hey sweetie' me. I called you like 10 times. Why didn't you answer?"

"I..." he struggled for the right words to tell his daughter, "something came up."

"I was worried, dad! I thought something had happened! You can't just ignore me when 'something comes up'!" Alexis was on a roll and wasn't about to stop now.

Ryan and Esposito were still standing there, awkwardly. They both looked at each other and decided they weren't meant to be there so they walked over to the beak room.

"Alexis..." He began again.

"I'm completely serious here. What were you doing?"

"We knew the guy who murdered our victim, and went to catch him," Rick began.

Beckett felt that she was partly responsible for it so she finished his explaination, "The guy took us hostage. Well, at least tried to take us hostage. We got out."

Alexis was frustrated. She lifted her head towards the ceiling, building up courage for what she was about to say next.

"This isn't the first time either. How many life or death situation do you have to get in before something serious happens? I'm tired of it dad, I really am. You don't need to be following Beckett around everyday. You honestly don't. She carries to much danger with her job and you're going with it. I'm tired of it!" Alexis blurted out and ran off so her dad couldn't say anything back.

Beckett looked down. She felt guilty. She honestly felt guilty. Alexis was right. He really didn't need to follow her everywhere.

"I'm sorry, Kate," Rick said as he gently rubbed her arm up and down.

"She's right," Kate whispered. That was all she could say. Getting up from her desk she made her way to the break room and plopped down onto to the couch. She placed her hands on her face and closed her eyes. Kate thought hard about what she just heard.

Castle wasn't ready to talk to Kate about what had just happened. He went straight home. Maybe he could talk to Alexis about it.

...

He opened the door to he loft to see Alexis and Martha hugging on the couch. He gently shut the door behind him, dropped his coat onto a chair and sat on the couch with them.

"I'm sorry, Alexis. I really am," he said.

Alexis turned to him. Her eyes were watered up and red. She had been crying, hard.

"I didn't mean to make a scene... I just had to let out what I had inside."

"You had every right to. I needed to hear that."

Martha got up from the couch. "I'll leave you to talk," she said as she walked up the stairs.

"You're right. Even Kate thinks you're right. I don't need to be following her around all the time."

"No, you don't. But I don't want to completely separate you two. Things were going well before I messed them up," Alexis muttered between sniffs.

"You didn't mess things up..." He pulled his daughter into his chest. "We needed to hear the truth."

"The hurtful truth."

"Not all of the truth is good truth," he whispered.

"So, you guys are okay?" Alexis asked.

"Well..." He struggled to get the words out. What was he supposed to say? Kate ran off and probably doesn't want to talk to me for a while?

"We didn't talk much after you left. I know things will be okay between us. You don't have to worry about it."

"Alright. But I need to apologize to her. And we will set some boundaries, so I don't have to worry about anything happening to you," Alexis said.

"That's good, sweetie."

Alexis smiled. She was happy her dad understood what she was going through. Everything was going to be okay, she thought.

...

All she could think of was what Alexis had screamed at her dad. All she could think of was how she was right. But as much as she hated to admit it, she liked Castle following her around. She was used to it and now that they were a couple, it was even better. Kate didn't want him to leave, but she also didn't want anyone to get hurt. What was she suppose to say to him when she sees him next?


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's chapter 10! Hope you like! It should be close to perfect since I was without internet and couldn't put it on here so I proof read it MANY times. Thank you so much for reviewing! Reading them makes me so happy! And by the way, Chkgun93: you took the words right out of my mouth :P Well, in this case... my chapter... ha ha. I added a Kate and Alexis moment because I felt there needed to be one. Anyways, enjoy!_

**Chapter 10**

Kate was sitting on her couch. The T.V was turned on, but she was paying no attention to it. She thought about what her and the Captain had talked about over the phone.

A light knock came from behind the door. Kate got up quickly and walked over to open the door. She smiled at the teen who was standing outside her apartment.

"Alexis," Beckett said simply.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course you can," Kate motioned her in and she shut the door behind them.

"I really need to apologize for the way I acted yesterday in the precinct," Alexis started.

"You were right. But, you shouldn't be apol -"

"Kate, please. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for the way I acted," Alexis cut her off.

"I forgive you."

"I just don't want to mess things up for you guys. I mean, if he stops shadowing you then you're only going to see him late at night and on your off days. I can't do that to you. I feel like it's all my fault for you two not talking," Alexis continued.

"We didn't talk after what happened last night, no. But everything is still okay between us. Well, as far as I know. And I talked to the captain about this shadowing deal. She was never a fan in the first place, but we made a deal. She says if Rick can go to a training course for three weeks, he can follow me around safely."

"Really?

"Really," Kate smiled.

Alexis inched towards Kate quickly and grabbed her into a hug. Kate was a little bit surprised at first, but she hugged back. She loved that Alexis cared for her dad and made sure that everything was okay.

"Thank you for taking care of my dad. He can be a little... well you know. I'm just glad that you showed him how to grow up," Alexis said as she pulled out of the hug.

"Your welcome. You can come by anytime. Whenever you need something, I'll be there for you."

"Okay," Alexis smiled and walked out of her apartment.

...

There was another knock on her door.

"Castle, you missed your daughter by about thirty minutes..."

"I'm not here to get my daughter. She gets around on her own. I'm here to see you. Alexis told me everything," Rick replied.

"Oh. She did?"

"Yes, she did. And I'm so happy that the Captain agreed to make a deal."

"Yeah, well you know how she is. Rock hard at one moment, and understanding and agreeing the next. Why don't you come in?"

"Why, I would love to come in. Thank you," he said as he entered her apartment.

"So, are you gonna do it?" The Detective asked.

"Three weeks of training and I can follow you around without having to worry about you telling me to sit in the car? Why wouldn't I?" He laughed.

Kate smiled at him. "I still have the authority to tell you to sit in the car."

"You wouldn't dare..."

Beckett laughed and inched closer to him slowly.

"Why did you _really _come here?" She asked after they were less than an arms length apart.

Rick cupped his hands around her face and leaned closer to her. "What do you think?" He asked.

Kate leaned into the open space between them to capture his lips on hers.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Beckett backed up with him still on her lips so she could grab her phone. She peeked at the caller ID.

"It's Esposito... calling. I'll... call him later," she whispered in between kisses.

A few minutes passed before Castle's phone began ringing. He pulled it out and it end immediately.

They were inching towards the couch. Rick was being laid back against the couch as Kate hovered over him. Both desperate for air, they pulled away and he moved his lips towards her neck and along her jaw.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"It's Ryan," Kate whispered before she threw her phone across the room.

"Geez Kate," he whispered against her cheek, "you're gonna break your phone."

"You think I care?" She answered.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Kate pulled his phone out of his front pocket. It was Ryan again.

"Maybe we should answer this," Kate said after she looked at the caller ID.

"It isn't about a dead body... what could be so important?"

"You're right," she said before she hit end and set it on the coffee table. Kate pressed her lips down on his.

A few more minutes pasted before there was a loud bang sound coming from her door. Kate jumped because it frightened her. She hit her head on the coffee table with a loud bang.

"Ow..." Kate said as she looked up from the table. Esposito and Ryan were standing in her doorway. "Okay, what was so important that you made me jump by you guys barging in here?"

"Uh..." Ryan said. They were still in shock over what they had just seen.

"You both weren't answering you're phones so we were worried. But now we see why you were so busy..." Esposito trailed off.

"Castle, can you get me some ice?" Kate asked as she held her forehead.

"Yeah, sure."

"Why were you calling us in the first place?" Beckett asked the boys.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to grab a cold one at the Old Haunt."

"That's it? That's why you guys freaked out? Oh my..." Kate said as Castle handed her the ice pack.

Ryan looked at Esposito for a second, then turned back to Beckett. "We're sorry."

"It's fine. How about we take them up on the offer and go get some drinks?" Rick asked Kate.

"Alright," Beckett answered.

...

Castle, Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito sat at the bar in the Old Haunt.

"How did we not see that, man?" Esposito asked his partner.

"You know, we knew something was up with you two but we just couldn't put our fingers on it," Ryan said to Castle and Beckett.

"I thought it was funny how you guys couldn't figure it out," Beckett laughed.

"Lanie even figured out like the next day. But you two were oblivious," Rick added.

"Lanie figures out everything!" Esposito laughed.

"You and Lanie tried to hide it... but everyone knew," Castle said to Esposito.

"I know, man. We're detectives and we still didn't know what was going on between you too. I believe I owe Lanie money..." Esposito said.

"Wow. You guys had a bet going?" Kate laughed. "I think Lanie said something about that before. I had no idea you guys were still doing that."

"Yeah Lanie bet about a month ago that you will be together before the Captain kicks you to the curb," Ryan said to Rick.

"Thanks guys, thanks," Rick laughed.

"Well it's about time!" Kevin said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kate asked.

"You have no idea how long ago we thought you guys would hook up."

Kate and Rick just laughed it off but they couldn't help but think what their lives would of been like if they had been together for a long time. But everything was okay now, perfect actually. So they just shrugged off the thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

_I hope you all are enjoying my fanfiction! I sure am enjoying writing it __ I thought I'd play around a little bit and have Beckett go a little outside her normal zone. I think you'll find it pretty funny. ;) _

_Reviews are my number one motivation to write…. If I don't get much, I tend to put off typing. So reviewing is defiantly something you should consider. _

**Chapter 11**

Beckett was working on paper work when she saw a coffee being set down on her desk in the corner of her eye.

"Castle, you didn't have to come today. I'm just doing paperwork," she assured him.

"Kate, please. Don't start. I'm here to keep you company," Castle protested.

"Okay, okay. You can stay. But I will tell you that it isn't going to be a day for coming up with your crazy CIA theories."

"I promise you that I will keep them to myself," Rick stated.

Kate smiled at him and looked into his eyes. He looked back and bent his head to the side.

"What?" She asked.

"You're beautiful."

Kate bit down on her lip and looked down. She slowly brought her gaze back up to meet his again and she smiled as a response. He leant forward a tad without realizing it, but pulled back when he remembered that they were in the precinct and she wasn't a fan of public affection.

"Look, if you're just going to be doing paperwork for a while, maybe I should grab us something to eat," he said to lighten up the atmosphere.

"That'd be great."

"Be back in 20," Castle said as he stood up and walked his way towards the elevator.

…..

Rick came back 17 minutes later. He set a pizza box down on her desk. Kate looked up from her paperwork and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem at all," he said back.

Kate opened the pizza back and was surprised to see her favorite toppings on the pizza.

"How did you know?" She asked him.

"I am a writer, you know. We are very observant."

"But…"

"Let's eat?" He said as he sat down in his chair and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Yeah."

They eat in silence as Kate did her paperwork, Castle was staring at her.

"What?" Beckett asked.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's just so entertaining to watch you concentrate," he laughed.

"Wow Castle. You're kind of creeping me out."

"No, sorry. I'll stop if you like. It's just… hard to take my eyes off you."

Kate looked down to hide her embarrassment and looked down at her paperwork for an idea of what to say back to that.

"I have a hard time taking my eyes off you as well," Kate admitted with a large grin.

"I knew it," he smirked and nudged her arm.

She laughed as he did so, finally feeling comfortable that she admitted that. She liked when he lightened the atmosphere after she admit something that was kept deep down, because he always understood how she has trouble even admitting things to herself.

…..

"Where are Ryan and Esposito?" Castle asked as he came back with two fresh coffees from the break room.

"They went out for a break, why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering, is all."

"You know, you can go find them if you like," Beckett said when she shot her head up to look at him.

Rick sighed and sat down. "Kate, why are you lying to yourself? You know deep down that you want me here. You're just trying to hide it from me for some reason. I _want _to stay here with you."

Kate held her hands up in surrender. "Alright, fine. You got me," she laughed.

Rick glared at her. "I was so sure that you were going to shoot some comeback at me."

"Oh, I was going to. But I just don't want to think anymore than I have to right now…"

Castle grabbed both of her hands and entangled them with his. "Kate…" He started before she interrupted him.

"Rick, I'm fine. I will be going home soon anyway, I don't need a break."

"You haven't token one yet," Castle quickly shot back.

"I'm _fine_," she assured him, but he wasn't buying it.

Castle raised his eyebrow at her, hoping that she would just take a break already. He glared at her until she broke. Kate looked away, and he knew she had finally given in.

"Okay, you win. I will take a short break. Ten minutes tops."

"That's all I ask," he smiled and got up to follow her over to the break room.

Kate sat down on the couch and Rick sat down next to her. He put his hand on her back and began rubbing up and down to sooth her.

"Trust me, you do need a break now and then," Castle assured her.

"Yeah, I know. I just feel like I could be solving a murder right now but all I'm doing is chilling on the couch," she added sarcasm at the end.

"You don't solve murders in ten minutes. A break won't hurt you."

"Your right," Beckett agreed.

"I know I am."

Kate looked at him like he was crazy. "That comment was not necessary," she stated.

"Well, I can't jus –" Castle started but Kate put a finger on his lips so he would stop talking.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Is that…. Demming?" She asked in a whisper.

Rick turned his head and saw the FBI agent.

Kate pulled him closer and put both of her hands behind his head. "Kiss me."

"But we are in the precinct and –" Rick started but she didn't let him finish.

"Don't argue. Just do it"

He shrugged and leaned into their embrace.

The break room's door creaked open slowly and Demming walked in.

"Hey, I… um… I should go…."

Kate pulled away. "No sorry. What are you doing here?"

"I… um… I just came by to say hello," Demming said.

"Why hello there, Demming," Castle said. He never liked this guy, and when Tom and Kate were an item he was completely jealous.

"Hey."

"How's everything going with the FBI?" Kate asked, desperately wanting to change to feeling in the atmosphere.

"It's going good, we're solving all our cases. Everything cool here at the 12th?"

"Yeah. It's going well here."

"I heard about you're old captain. I'm really sorry."

Kate looked down after the memory of Roy came into her head. "Thanks, we all miss him."

Demming was feeling awkward for bringing that up, so he looked around the room. "Oh there is Ryan and Esposito. I'm going to say hi to them. Hope to see you guys again sometime."

"Bye," Castle said as Demming shut the door.

"What was that all about?" He asked Kate when the door was completely closed.

"Okay. You wanna know the truth?" Kate asked.

"The truth is always nice to hear," Rick replied simply.

"I broke up with Demming for you. And then the whole Gina thing happened and well, you know what happened after that."

"But why did you all of the sudden want me to kiss you in the precinct?"

"It just seemed like an easier explanation then telling him that we were together. Plus, I've been wanting to kiss you all day," she smiled and rose her gaze to meet his.

"I knew it. I had the same feeling also and if you would let me, I can kiss you again."

She laughed and briefly looked down before she looked him into the eyes. "I think I can allow that," Kate answered with a smile.

…..

_You see that review button at the bottom of the page? Yeah, I advise you to click that and say something about this chapter. Kay…. Go! _


	12. Chapter 12

_It's been a while since I've posted, and I'm really sorry about that. I have been busy with going up north and school (icky). But I promise you, this chapter will be worth the wait : ) Trust me. I'm planning on ending this story in a couple of chapters and I might make another one on a hiatus. Reviews are my number one motivation to write. So, if you want more chapters… just simply review. _

**Chapter 12**

Kate pulled away frantically, but rested her hands on his shoulders.

"We need to stop. What if the Captain catches us?" Kate whispered.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's just hard to control my feelings," Rick laughed.

Kate let go of his shoulders and got up from the couch. "We really do have to be careful about this in the precinct."

"I know, Kate. I know," Castle said.

Kate smiled. "Thanks for understanding."

He nodded in reply and she walked over to the espresso machine.

"I'm going to see if the boys got rid of Demming yet," he said as he left the break room.

Ryan and Esposito were sitting on their desks, talking.

"Hey there boys," Rick greeted.

Esposito gave him a weird look.

"What? Is this something on my face?" Castle asked as his hand searched around his face.

"No. You're good."

"Then why are you giving me these weird looks?"

Ryan shrugged and Esposito laughed to himself. Kate walked out of the break room with coffee in her hand.

"I hope you guys are talking about last night's game and not about what color you want to paint your nails," Beckett teased.

Ryan gave her a look that said 'shut up'. Esposito laughed again and looked at Beckett.

"You guys better watch what you're doing in the break room," Esposito said.

Kate looked quickly at Rick, giving him a worried look and then looked back to Esposito. "Gates didn't see right?" She questioned.

"No. But, you two love birds better watch it. I know you have three years of tension you are still releasing, but that should be saved for out of the precinct," Esposito lectured.

Kate laughed at how he cared about them getting caught. "Yeah, yeah. I already went over that with Castle earlier."

Ryan and Esposito walked passed them, laughing at the lecture they had just given. Kate turned to Castle and laughed.

"Those two are ridiculous," Beckett said as she shook her head back and forth.

"I know," he agreed. "You and I should have dinner tonight."

"Alright. Like grabbing something to eat on the way to my apartment or like dinner date?" She asked.

"Well, we've only been on a dinner date once. Unless you include the night when you went out with the firefighter and I was with bachelorette number three…"

"I wouldn't count that," she laughed and shook her head.

"So, what do you say?" He asked as he gave her a glare that was a plead.

"Oh… why not," she gave in.

Rick laughed and looked at his watch. "It's already five. Maybe we can sneak out without Gates knowing?"

"Castle, we don't need to sneak. There are no cases right now. Let's just hope someone doesn't get murdered tonight."

"Sounds good. Let's meet up around 7?"

"Sure," she smiled.

…..

"This food is amazing! I've never tasted anything like it!" Kate said after she finished chewing her shrimp.

"They never disappoint," he smiled.

She laughed and rested her head in her hands.

Castle debated whether to ask her what was wrong or not. Maybe nothing was wrong, he thought. But then again, he could see that there was something on her mind.

She picked up her fork again and twisted it around her plate. Her mind was having an argument with itself, but she acted casually on the outside to hide her internal fight.

Rick couldn't take the silence anymore and decided to say something.

"You okay?" He asked.

Kate looked up quickly. "Yeah, everything is fine."

"Mhm," he simply mumbled.

Kate realized he knew something was up. She laughed for an attempt to change the feeling in the air and he smiled back at her. When she knew it had worked, she reached for his hands and intertwined them with hers.

"You look beautiful," Rick said.

Kate grinned. "And you look pretty darn handsome."

Castle raised one eyebrow, asking the unspoken question of 'really?' She understood right away, so she laughed and nodded.

"This is really nice. After a long day of paperwork I need something like this, you know?" Kate said.

"That is why I brought you here. You need to take the load off."

"Thank you. For this, for everything really," she said as a huge grin grew on her lips.

He smiled back at her. "And thank you… for being you."

They both laughed and continued eating.

After a few bites Rick looked back up at her.

"Do you realize how hard it is to 'take it slow'?" He asked as he shook his head.

"I know it's really hard. But we are doing fine. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah. I just… I love you," he spit out.

She smiled back at him, but she was not ready to tell him that she loved him back. It was stuck at the bottom of her throat as she opened her mouth, trying to get it out.

"Kate, I know it's hard for you," he said, obviously noticing her struggle.

She shut her mouth and looked down in embarrassment. After she gathered the courage again, she raised her gaze to meet his.

"You know me so well," Kate laughed.

"Yeah, I do... don't I?" He said as he laughed.

She nodded and smiled. He did know her very well, a little too well…

…

Kate was standing in her apartment, holding the door. Castle was in the hallway, telling her goodbye.

"Night Kate," he whispered against her lips.

He started to pull away, but something didn't let him. It was her hand… on the collar of his shirt. She pulled him into her apartment and their lips met again.

Rick succumbed to her and deepened the kiss. She crept her hands behind his neck and tangled them in his hair. He had a tight grip on the nape of her neck, and was not letting go anytime soon.

And then Kate's hands were back on his chest and she was undoing the buttons of his shirt. Castle gasped quietly, a reaction from the line she just crossed.

"Kate," he whispered.

"Rick," she whispered back.

She got to the last button and slid his shirt down to the middle of his arms. He pulled away and cupped his hands around her face.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded and bit her lip. That put Rick on the edge. He leaned close enough to her face that she could feel him breathing against her skin.

"What ever happened to taking it slow?" He said before his lips found her neck.

She bent her neck to the side so it was easier for him. "The hell with taking it slow," she said. Kate grabbed his face and placed her lips against his.

That was the words that gave him permission to continue. His hands reached to her back and started to unzip her dress.

And then they moved towards her bedroom, not leaving each others lips.

…

_See? Told you it was worth the wait! I had a hard time finishing this chapter. I would start then loose all motivation to continue. But, because it is Monday, I finished it. I think I'm posting another chapter later this week and then the last one next Monday (aka the season premier of Castle season 4!) I'm so ready for it. _

_That button down there? Click it and give me some feed back! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Again, I want to thank all you reviews/story alters/story favoriters… you guys truly make me happy. You have no idea how many times I will check my reviews in the morning and I'm happy for the whole day. You're truly awesome. I truly would have gone crazy without fan fiction this summer. It's defiantly my guilty pleasure. And I think my craze was tamed yesterday when I saw that premier… holy cow this season is going to be GOOD._

**Chapter 13**

It took Castle a few minutes to absorb his surroundings. He wasn't in his bedroom. He was in Beckett's bedroom, lying next to Kate freaking Beckett. After he caught his breath that was taken out of him when he realized that, he rolled onto his side. Resting his hand gently against her cheek, he smiled. His dream had finally come true. Well, besides the dream for them to be officially together. That made Rick very happy.

She was obviously awake, because she began to smile. Then her eye lids fluttered open and she stared into his ocean blue eyes.

He smiled back and leaned down to give her a quick kiss. As he Rick started to pulled away, she tightened her grip and started to kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

Both of them, out of breath, pulled away at the same time and smiled at each other.

"Wow," Castle simply said.

"Wow," Kate nodded her agreement.

He reached his hand out to remove the strand of hair that was in her face and pulled it behind her ear.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Kate frowned at the thought of having to move out of her position.

Castle reached out across her to grab her phone on the table next to her.

"You know, I could have got that," she protested.

He shrugged and looked at the caller ID.

"It's the captain."

Kate's eyes winded and she tugged the phone out of Castle's hand.

"Beckett," she said firmly into the phone. "Okay. I'll be there in a half hour."

"Someone was murdered? Why do you murderers have to ruin my life?" Rick said.

Kate gave him a weird look. "Ruin your life? I'm pretty sure your life is perfect right about now," she said as she leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss.

"My lady has a point."

"My lady?" she asked as she got up and started to get dressed.

"Yeah, It's a –"

"Don't ever say that again, okay?"

"Sorry," he pleaded as he held his hands up in surrender.

Beckett smiled and lightly hit him on the shoulder. "Get up."

"Can I come straight with you to the murder scene?"

She sighed. "Fine."

Rick got up and dressed quickly as Kate shook her head in dismay.

"You are such a child sometimes," she said.

Rick walked over to her and whispered into her ear, "And you think it's attractive."

Kate opened her mouth in shock. "I do not!" She pleaded, "It's annoying! You're always like that in public… it's embar –"

He shut her up with a kiss and pulled away shortly after she silenced.

"Admit it," he whispered onto her lips.

"I really need to get in the shower…"

"Admit it!" Castle stated.

"Fine. I think it's cute when you don't act you're age," Kate spit out.

"Wow, the day Kate Beckett admits something. This is a milestone."

She shoved him playfully. "Shut up."

….

Kate pulled up to the murder scene and hurriedly got out of the car. Rick followed her shortly behind.

"What have we got?" Kate asked Ryan and Esposito.

They filled them in on the murder.

Kate slid on her gloves and bent down to look at the body. Castle looked over her shoulder, but then was tugged away by Ryan's hand.

"What happened with you two last night?" Ryan asked as Esposito came up behind him.

"Nothing," Rick lied.

"Then why did you guys come in the same car here?" Esposito questioned.

"Ever heard of carpooling?"

"Why would you lie to us, man?"

"It's none of your business. That's why."

"Did you make pancakes?" Ryan asked.

"Is that code for what I think it is or is it what you asked?" Rick asked.

"Code," Esposito replied.

Rick sighed when he realized they wouldn't stop bothering him until he admitted it. He motioned them to come closer, and they did.

"Yes, we did. But that is between you guys, her and me. Got it? The whole city doesn't need to know," he whispered.

"I knew it," Ryan said. The guys both laughed and Castle hushed them before Beckett came walking over.

"Lanie is taking him back to the lab to run some tests," she informed them.

Ryan and Esposito nodded and walked away.

"What's up with them?" She asked Castle.

He shrugged. "You know how they are."

Kate laughed and shook her head.

…..

"Guys, how about we just finish up this tomorrow?" Beckett asked Ryan and Esposito.

They nodded. "Yeah, Beckett. Sounds good to us."

Kate got up from her desk and packed up a few things.

"How about we stop and grab something to eat and bring it the loft?" Castle asked her.

Kate smiled. "Sure, that sounds good."

Rick grabbed her hand and led the way out of the precinct.

...

_Sorry it was so short. I quickly finished it because I had to change my plan. The premier changed my mind about what I was going to do. I appreciate reviews! Thanks!_


	14. Chapter 14

_This is my second to last chapter... sad, I know. I watched a bunch of fan videos last night and some ideas came to me. Can you promise not to be too mad at me? _

**Chapter 14**

Kate and Rick had finished their takeout dinners and were currently sitting on opposite ends of his couch.

Castle sighed and turned his head towards Kate.

"Why are you all the way over there?" He asked her.

"And why are you all the way over _there_?"

"Not fair. I sat down first," he argued.

"I'm the guest. I shouldn't have to get up."

"Fine. You win." He sighed in defeat as he got up and sat down next to Kate.

She laughed as he did so. She loved how he gave up so easily.

"You don't argue a good point. That's the only reason you gave up so fast. You know you were wrong," she said.

"I am not wrong!"

She gave him a look of questioning and he laughed.

"Okay, maybe I did know I was wrong. But now I know that getting up to sit next to you was worth it," he smiled as he leaned to give her a kiss.

She smiled back at him and enclosed the open space between them.

After a few minutes she pulled away and rested her head onto his shoulder.

"Do you want to do something?" Rick asked.

"Like what?" She answered in a sleepy tone.

"Play a board game maybe?"

"Nah."

"Card game?" He asked.

"Nope."

He placed his hands onto her face and shifted her head so they were looking into each others eyes.

"How about we just put in a movie and you can sleep here?" Castle asked her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean you look and sound exhausted. So, we don't really have anything else we could do that you can fall asleep to."

She smiled as he got up and popped in a movie. "Thanks, Castle," she said.

"It's no problem at all."

He sat back down on the couch again and clicked play on the DVD remote. Kate slid back underneath his arms and cuddled up against him.

"What movie are we watching?" She asked while she yawned.

"You'll see."

...

Kate could feel his breath on her neck. When she remembered how she fell asleep last night, she let her eye lids flicker open. And then realized that she was half on Castle. They had somehow laid down and their legs were intertwined together.

Kate decided that she should wake up Rick before anyone came in and saw this, but she was too late. Alexis came running down the stairs at that moment, but she didn't seem to notice Beckett. She had she ear buds in and she lightly singing a Taylor Swift song.

Alexis walked over to the fridge and pulled it open. Kate silently attempted to undo herself from the position she was in before Alexis could see.

Kate finally got herself up from the couch right as Alexis turned around and jumped at the sight of her standing there.

"Sorry, Alexis. I didn't mean to scare you," Kate apologized.

"No, no. It's okay. I just didn't know you were here."

"Uh, yeah about that... " Kate started as she scratched her head and looked down.

"My dad really doesn't tell me everything," Alexis laughed. "But Kate, please don't feel uncomfortable whenever I see you over."

"No, I'm not uncomfortable I just..."

Alexis shook her head. "Kate, don't lie to me. Just know that, okay?"

Kate smiled and nodded. "What are you doing home from Standford?"

"I come back here every other weekend. I like to visit Grams and my dad, course. But I really do it to keep my dad sane."

"That's sweet of you. Your dad really loves you, you know." Kate replied.

Alexis smiled sweetly. "I know," she said. "Oh hey, dad."

Beckett turned around to find Castle right behind her.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Morning," she smiled back.

Rick cupped his hands around her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Okay, I know I said you should feel comfortable about this but... not that comfortable," Alexis stated.

"Sorry," Kate said.

Alexis laughed. "I'll be in my room," she said as she grabbed a water bottle off the counter and ran up the stairs.

"Teenagers," Castle sighed.

Beckett laughed and nudged him lightly. "She is probably the most perfect one out there, I'll remind you of that."

"Yeah, that is true... so do you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

Castle smiled and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked around inside.

"How about some eggs and bacon?" He asked.

"Sure."

…..

"Thanks for making breakfast. That was really sweet of you," Kate said as she smiled at him.

"Your welcome."

Beckett got up from her chair and placed her plate in the sink. Castle followed shortly behind and did the same thing. She remained standing at the sink and he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his mouth close to her ear.

"What do you want to do on this lovely day?" He whispered.

Kate grinned at his question and turned her head around so her lips inches away from his.

"This," she answered simply before she pressed her lips against his.

Rick tangled his hands in her hair and she had her hands on either side of his face. He started to back up bit, towards his study. She follwed his foot steps without moving an inch away from him.

Castle slowly pushed the door open and led them into his study. Kate closed the door behind them. She leaned against the door and pulled him with her.

His hands left her hair and went the bottom of her shirt. She felt him pulling up the edges of her shirt and she pulled away quickly.

"Rick… Alexis is upstairs," she managed to get out between breaths.

"Crap," Castle said as he looked down.

Beckett laughed then pulled him back onto her lips.

"Dad?" They heard Alexis calling from the kitchen.

Rick pulled away. "Yeah?"

"Your phone was ringing," Alexis said.

Rick gave Kate a quick kiss before he opened the door and went to get his phone.

Kate smiled and walked over to his desk. She looked at the picture frames and everything that was lying out on it. A small remote caught her attention. Curiously got the best of her and she grabbed it and clicked the power button.

Images of many people showed up on the screen and her smile faded. There were images of Lockwood, Raglan and Montgomery. In the middle was a photo of her and that's when she realized that it was set up like a murder board.

She heard the door open behind her and footsteps that stopped a few feet behind her.

She turned around quickly. "What is this?" She yelled at Castle.

"Kate, just listen to me."

"No. You told me to stop digging but you are still looking into my mother's case?" She protested.

He stepped closer to her and his hand went for one of hers, but she yanked it away before he could touch her.

"Don't even think you can touch me when you've done something like this." Her voice was harsh and he knew that he was in deep trouble.

"You were going to get yourself killed chasing after this thing," he said in response.

"Did you ever think about your safety? You could get hurt looking into this too!"

"Look, Kate. You are too determined to find this guy," he said as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Determination is what I need to catch murders. There is no such thing as too much determination," Kate shot back.

"Yes, there is. When someone risks their life to find a murderer."

"They need to be brought to justice, Castle! I need to find them!"

"And you will. You just need to be more careful about it. I don't think I could ever life without you."

That last sentence sank into her brain as she heard it. Kate looked down and bit her lip.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her in a caring tone.

"Nothing."

"That's not nothing. Why don't you ever tell me whats wrong? You're always so determined to keep me out and push me away."

"I do not push you away," she said as she lifted her gaze off the ground and brought it to his.

"Yeah, you do."

"So, know everything is my fault? You can't even be blamed for lying to me for months?"

"It was for your own safety."

"I'm a cop, Castle! I can take care of myself!" She raised her voice again.

"Kate, you don't understand…"

"I understand perfectly," she said as she darted to the door.

Kate was gone in a flash. Rick heard the front door slam and closed his eyes tight. He was too broken to watch her go. And then it hit him that he had messed up. Big time.

….

_The button that is located below entitled 'review' is calling your name at this moment. It says, "Review this amazing chapter!" Yeah, I advise you to listen. _


	15. Chapter 15

_I love reading your reviews! So, this is my last chapter… tear, tear. I put a longer author note at the end, so if you read that, you'll know what I'm thinking of doing. I also want to apologize for the delay; I've been extremely busy lately. _

**Chapter 15 **

"Dad!" Alexis screamed from the other side of the door. "Dad, you have barely left you're room all weekend. I'm leaving and I wanted to say goodbye…"

"Bye Alexis," Rick mumbled from his room.

Alexis rolled her eyes at her dad's response and headed out the door.

"Richard, come out of your room right now!" Martha yelled.

There was no response, but Martha wouldn't take the silence. She opened her son's door to see him under the covers in his bed.

"What is wrong with you, dear?" She asked in a loving mother tone.

"Mmm," he mumbled.

Martha had enough of his nonsense and opened up the window curtains. She then came over to his bed and pulled back the covers.

"Mother!"

"You can't hide here forever, you know."

"I want to," he murmured in response and his hand went for the covers, but Martha didn't let him.

"Richard, dear. What happened between you and Detective Beckett?" Martha asked.

Rick didn't answer his mother's question. He simply just turned away from her.

"You know I will get it out of you eventually," she said.

Castle sighed, knowing that he would never win a fight against his mother,

"We had a fight."

"You don't say?"

"Yeah, and know she hates me," Rick said.

"Oh, don't say that. Kate doesn't hate you."

"Well, she has every right to. I hid something big from her," he continued as he got up and leaned against his headboard.

"I hope you don't think that was a mistake."

"It was."

"She will eventually realize that you were doing it to protect her," Martha said in a comfortable tone, as she placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

"That's what I thought, but she doesn't seem to understand that."

"She will, dear. Kate will realize it. She loves you."

"She never told me that she loves me. Well, maybe not directly, but…"

"You know she isn't an open person. She's not nearly as open as you. Just give her some time," Martha finished and walked out his room, slowly closing the door behind her.

Just give her some time. _Well, I don't have time, _he thought. _I want her now._

…..

Kate walked into the morgue and greeted her friend.

"Girl, what's wrong with you?" Lanie asked.

"Nothing is wrong. Why?"

"Don't give me that nothing crap. Kate, really… you want to tell me what's up?"

Kate looked up from the floor to her friend. "No," she answered simply.

Lanie shook her head and walked over to Kate. "Yes, there is," Lanie said.

"God, Lanie. You don't need to know everything!" Beckett snapped.

Lanie backed off, due to her comment. They stood in silence before Kate spoke again.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Beckett gave in.

Lanie stared at her and waited for her response. Kate stood there with her mouth open, attempting to find the words she wanted to say.

"Well?" Lanie asked impatiently.

"I messed up," Kate spit out.

"Messed up what?"

"I messed up… my relationship with Castle. He was only trying to protect me and I snapped at him," Kate said as she slowly brought her head down, hiding the fact that her eyes were tearing up.

Lanie pulled her into a hug because she knew Kate was crying. You couldn't hide anything from Lanie and Kate knew that. She liked how she was always there for her.

"Lanie… he hasn't called me in days…" she murmured between cries.

"That's because he doesn't think you still want him."

"How do you know..."

"Kate, I know everything. Look, you need to see him. Tell him that you want him and then –"

"I can't Lanie. I just can't face him and tell him I was stupid. He will never forgive me," Kate said.

Lanie pulled her out of the hug and looked her in the eyes.

"He will forgive you. Trust me."

Beckett wiped her stray tears from her cheeks and took a deep breath.

"Okay," Kate nodded and Lanie smiled.

"That's my girl."

Beckett laughed and started to the door.

"Wait, one more thing," Lanie started.

"What?" Kate asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Did you two make love yet?"

"Lanie! That is personal information!" Kate yelled.

Lanie gave her a look of plead and Kate sighed.

"Yes," she admitted. She looked around the room quickly before she announced, "I'm leaving now," and awkwardly headed out of the morgue.

…..

Castle heard his cell phone ringing behind him. He groaned and turned over to reveal the caller ID. He answered and slowly brought his phone to his ear.

"Esposito?" He asked tiredly.

"Bro, what did you do to Beckett?"

"What did _I_ do? How do you know it was my fault?"

"Well… do you really want me to answer that question?" Esposito asked.

Rick shook his head. "No, please don't."

"Answer my question then. What did you do to our girl?"

"Nothing. I didn't do anything," he answered.

"So, she's just been moping around for the past few days over nothing?"

"How do you know that was me who made her like that?" Castle asked, trying to change the subject away from hating him.

"Dude, who else would it be?"

Castle sighed and didn't reply.

"Exactly. So, you want to fix this before I go off on her about how demanding she is?" Esposito stated.

"She walked away from me. That's all I have to tell you."

"That's all?"

"Bye Esposito," Rick said firmly as he hung up the phone.

He lay back against his pillows, deep in thought.

_Did Kate set this whole phone conversation up? No, she wouldn't, she's smarter than that. Maybe she still loves me and we still have a chance. Maybe my mother is right. Wow, I never thought I'd ever think that. _

He gave into the feeling that said she still loved him. Pushing aside all the negative thoughts, he got up from his bed and threw on fresh clothes.

He couldn't take another day without her. He was going to win her back.

…..

"Another one, please," Kate asked the bartender.

"Sure," he replied.

She let her fingers run through her hair, and her mind run to Castle. A single tear that she was holding in, fell down onto the tabletop. She had no idea why she was crying so much lately. She never cried, well she never cried when Rick was in her life.

Kate heard footsteps coming toward her, but she didn't bother to look up. She kept on holding back her tears as she stared down at the single tear that had fallen a few moments before.

The bartender set down another beer in front of her and she took a sip right away. Her eyes didn't look in the direction of the footsteps as they slowed and soon came to a stop.

She heard him sigh and pull up a seat next to her. It was then when she saw his face, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Castle?" She asked.

"Kate," he confirmed and gave her a limp smile.

"How did you find me here?" Beckett asked.

"I thought, 'where is the last place she would go at a time like this?' and that led me to the Old Haunt. Plus I had a gut feeling you were here."

He never failed to make her laugh in an awkward situation like this. "So…" She started.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have kept that from you," Rick announced.

"No, I'm sorry for going off on you like that. You were only trying to protect me and I shut you out again," Kate replied.

Castle sighed and scooted the bar stool closer to her. "Okay, so we are both sorry for what happened. Does this mean we can be together again? Cause I've missed that."

"I've missed it too," she smiled sweetly.

"You're a mess," Rick pointed out.

"Oh, thanks."

"But you're still beautiful," he finished as moved forward more and pulled Kate into a hug.

"I love you too, Rick," she whispered in his ear.

"Always?"

"Always," she confirmed.

…

_I want to thank you again for all of your support! I love my fans and even my haters! They made this story what it is. Without any of you, I wouldn't have continued my story. Writing this kept me sane throughout the summer hiatus. No joke. I think that's what fan fiction did for most of us. It's sad that I'm ending this story… but it's a happy ending, right? I love happy endings. I'm thinking of making a sequel or a whole different story that's changed to fit the fourth season. But now, we can enjoy our Monday evenings in happiness. Here's to yet another amazing season of Castle! _


End file.
